How To Fall In Love
by jory014
Summary: Sometimes, there's always a time that a person... never gets to fall in love... which is impossible... Why? It just means that he hasn't met the right person yet. Since Suoh and Akira have finally met their matches, will Nokoru also met his too?
1. Chapter 1

Hi!!!

This is definitely the first time I'm writing here...

so, I do hope that you guys would be able to enjoy my work ^^,

I accept reviews even if it's a flame, why you say? Because even if it's a flame, it's still a review, and when you add the number of it's reviews then oh well, you get it :P

anyways, enough...

Ok, before I start I'll blab, first of all the thing that got me typing here is, because I suddenly went back to my childhood days watching clamp school detectives, it's just funny not to mention the guys were cute hahahaha XD so here I am so inspired ;P

okay that's all!!

let's start!

* * *

**How To Fall In Love**

_Sometimes,_

_there's always a time that a person..._

_never gets to fall in love..._

_which is impossible..._

_Why?_

_It just means that_

_he hasn't met the right person yet._

_

* * *

_

o-chapter 1-o

Council work is definitely endless for the famous and prestigious clamp school detectives, as Takamura Suoh try to get the President, Imonoyama Nokoru to work whilst Ijuin Akira tried to replenish them with his one of a kind famous and definitely delicious cooking.

It was like any usual day...

"President..." with Suoh's usual low tone. "If you don't get this work done, right now it will just pile up you know..." But, despite Suoh's pleas, Nokoru just shoved it off, pulling another one of his outrageous stunts. "Hey, Nokoru, are you listening?" Suoh sighed, as he just watched Nokoru dig up something under the pile of documents. As you can see, Suoh and Akira already have met their match, but what about Nokoru? Will there be actually a match of the famous gentleman that's a friend of the women society?

"I've been wondering..." Akira started, with his usual curious tone. "Since, Suoh-senpai seems to like Nagisa-san... and, Uhh"then he blushed as he thought of his own crush. "And, I sort of like Utako-san as well... Does Nokoru-san happen to have a special someone as well?" Then blond just laughed, as he just fanned himself, as Suoh somehow got his head on the clouds.

"Come to think about it, President hasn't mentioned of a special someone..."

"Hahaha!! Of course, every girl to me is special, indeed..." Nokoru exclaimed with his usual radiance.

"No, not like that, president...I mean, someone you actually like like, someone special..." Akira beamed innocently, somehow making the president just smile back at him, sitting calmly on the chair.

"I guess, that's a no, huh..." Akira's smile turned to a frown, whilst voice seemed down as well.

"It's not really like that, Akira... yes, every women is special to Nokoru...maybe he hasn't just met his match yet..." Suoh affirmed, somehow returning the smile of the raven haired lad.

"You're right!!" he replied gleefully. "Since, president is so special, nobody can actually match up to him!!"

"Anyways... NOKORU, YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED EVEN HALF OF THE STACK!!"shouted the azure haired boy, somehow making Nokoru jump in surprise.

"HAHAHAHA, YES SUOH I'LL DEFINITELY GET TO WORK NOW RIGHT AWAY!!" Then he actually got back to work, scanning and signing ever paper, briefly, until something caught up his eye.

"Oh, Suoh, what's this?"

"What is it, President?" Suoh asked, as he approached, Nokoru's table. "Let me see..." then his eyes shot wide.

"Why, what's wrong Suoh-senpai?" asked Akira as he also went beside the pair.

"This..." the statement somehow making Nokoru and Akira look at him with curiosity. "oh, excuse me.." as Suoh coughed, and regained his composure. "Yes, about this, there's actually a transfer student coming in, not only that, she's actually special, she's like Nokoru... very special, very intelligent with outstanding IQ for her age, not only that she's also good at sports and every kinds of art... I also heard that's she's the heir of the Yuki Zaibatsu." Akira with his dark orbs radiating innocence, looked at Suoh admiringly, as he clapped with amazement.

"Wow! So cool! As expected of Suoh-senpai, you know a lot!"

"hahaha, of course I just got that information a while ago, still Nokoru's the one who's great here... oh yeah, let me add, she's also the same age as Nokoru..."Then Nokoru once again took back the document, as he looked at it with interest.

"Ei, Suoh... do you happen to have a backgrounder on this person."

"Yeah, I'll give it to you in a minute..." Then in a cinch, with a paper in hand, Suoh placed it in the president's table. "Here it is..."

"Amazing, Suoh... you're getting really good at this..." Nokoru remarked, as he scanned the details...

"Keru Yuki..." as he looked at the picture of the girl, with a pale complexion, with a small gentle smile. Her face was definitely pretty, as her azure orbs reflected serenity and calmness as her blond crowning glory framed her face very well. Then Akira also went behind to take glance even Suoh.

"Wow, the new student seems beautiful, President... and, look! Both of you are blonds with the same eye color!" He exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, you're definitely right, Akira..."replied Nokoru, as he scratched his chin, still observing her profile. "Suoh, just wondering... do you happen to know which class this beautiful lass will end up to?"

"As far as I know, she'll be in the same block as you are..."he answered abruptly.

"Hmm, interesting..." then Suoh and Akira went back to their own tables, whilst Akira seemed pretty excited.

"Suoh-senpai, did you notice?"

"Notice what, Akira?"

"Nokoru-senpai seems, interested at Yuki-san!" he exclaimed inaudible for the president to hear.

"You seem right about that... but, don't make your head think too much though... it might be because of other matters... you know him..."

"Oh right... oh well!"

* * *

How was that?

Was is good!? :D

I dont know I just had the idea suddenly but oh well

I do hope that you did like it :P

please do review...

if I have a some grammatical or whatever kind of errors please do forgive me, I still have the tendency sometimes to make those kinds of errors, and also to leave out words because sometimes I think that I already typed it when in reality I haven't lol XD

anyways, if ever you do happen to be interest in digimon, Magical Lyrical Nanoha, Kamichama Karin and Gakuen Alice, feel free to browse my profile, I also have stories under them..

so, I'll end here for now...

TC :D


	2. Chapter 2

I can't believe I accidentally deleted the 2nd chapter XD...

And I realized it when I tried scanning it myself :p

OMG...

Anyways, I'll remake it, I hope it's good as the one I made from before...:p

* * *

**How To Fall In Love**

_Love..._

_usually starts when you feel..._

_"interested"_

_

* * *

_o-chapter 2-o

"Have you heard about the new student coming?"

"Yeah! I heard that she's actually the heir to the Yuki Zaibatsu..."

"Really?"

"Yeah, not only that I heard that she's very smart ...and she's also good in music and sports..."

"So cool! I heard she was pretty as well..."

The room was definitely filled with conversations concerning the new student... until a certain blond entered the room, as all the girls stopped at what they're doing as they all circled around him as they stared in awe.

"Good morning, Nokoru-sama!" they all greeted in unison, and he just beamed his casual smile in return.

"Good morning to you all as well..." he greeted back.

"Nokoru-sama, have you heard about the new transferee?" one of the girls asked.

"Yeah, I did..." he just replied with his gentle voice as he motioned towards his chair. Then suddenly their teacher finally came making the whole class quiet, as they all went back to their seat.

"Good morning class..."

"Good morning, sir..." the class chorused.

"Today we'll be having a transfer student joining our class... Yuki-san...please come in..." then all eyes were fixed on the door, as a beautiful girl, with gentle and serene sapphire eyes entered the room. Her blonde long, layered blond locks framing her face very well. The class all stared in awe. " Please do introduce yourself. " Good morning... Nice to meet you guys... my name is Yuki Keru... please do take care of me.." she greeted sweetly as a smile cracked her stoic face, making some of the guys blush and the girls admire her. "Okay, please do take the empty seat beside Imonoyama-san" the teacher pointed at the blond man, then she quickly took it.

"Hi, nice to meet you, Yuki-san... my name's Imonoyama Nokoru...you can call me Nokoru..." he beamed her his smile, whilst she just looked back at him, and gave him a small small.

"Nice to meet you, Nokoru-san... you can call me Keru if you want...do you happen to be the heir of the Imonoyama Zaibatsu?"she asked.

"Yeah, and you're the heir of the Yuku-Zaibatsu?" he questioned back.

"Yeah, I heard you're very great and smart..."

"Haha, same with you as well..." Then the girls started to whisper all over.

"You see that?"

"What?"

"I mean Nokoru-san and Yuki-san... they seem to get along very well.."

"I know... they seem to fit each other huh?"

"Yeah..."

"Settle down class...." the teacher tried calling out their attention. "Since, you just have homeroom for today and later there will be a ball held later this afternoon, I'll dismiss you all early... so, good day..." then all the students quickly fled the room once the teacher got out, when Keru was about to leave as well.

"Hey..." called out a gentle voice

"Yes, Nokoru-san?" Keru responded politely.

"Well, I would personally want to invite and dance with you at the ball this evening... is it alright with you?"

"Sure, I won't mind that..."

"Well, see you later, Keru-san.." little did they know that jealous eyes were watching them from behind the scene.

"Did you see that?"

"I know..."

"It's her first day and she's actually flirting with Nokoru-sama!"

"Yeah, so pathetic...I say we should teach her a lesson..."

"I couldn't agree more with you..."

* * *

"Kaichou.. did you happen to meet miss yuki today?" asked a certain raven haired boy as he poured tea.

"Yeah..." as he just fanned himself. "I actually invited her to the ball this afternoon..." The statement totally got Akira and Suoh off guard as their eyes went wide.

"Really?" Akira asked, his tone surprised.

"Yeah..." as the blond sipped his tea.

"Suoh, isn't that quite odd?" Akira whispered to his tanned friend.

"I know..."

"Don't you think that, the president finally met his match?"

"Maybe, since he invites girls generally as a president, but not personally though..but then again, Nokoru is Nokoru..."

"You're right..." Akira just sighed.

"Oh well, you don't know we'll see..."

* * *

Sorry, if it wasn't that great as the original one that I made :p

Oh well, I hope that you guys still enjoyed it... so anyways...

please do look forward for my updates ^^,

TC


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, I'm so glad someone actually reviewed *-*

I so want to thank **James Birdsong **for reviewing XD

Oh yeah, do forgive me for the few grammatical errors I made I noticed I have some, especially concerning the tense and a few spelling errors...:p I am human, and I don't have the time to edit XD

And I actually edited it O.O I can't help it... it doesn't fit... I mean, how can it deserve **How To Fall In Love** when they have a past... so, I'll save the next update for another day and did this instead...(I revised this because I felt a bit unsatisfied...that's the only reason that can make me edit a chapter :p)

So, please do enjoy this revised chapter ^^, it's definitely better...

* * *

**How To Fall In Love**

_Attractive blossoms of_

_pink peonies_

_all around me_

_Will you please color_

_my pale cheeks..._

_-peony pink -Ali Project  
_

_

* * *

_

o-chapter 3-o

As Keru walked gracefully on the school grounds, as her blond layered strands flowed beautifully at her back, standing tall and confident, with a gentle smile making the finishing touches. She was definitely a breath taking sight. Whilst the guys gazed at her adoringly, whilst some girls look at her in awe. It was finally time for the grand ball, sponsored by the Elementary Student Council.

"Hey, look, it's Keru-san..."

"Yeah, she's very beautiful, huh?" It was just Keru's first day, yet everybody was already amazed, she was clad in a beautiful blue dress, it was very simple, the straps was just thin showing her thin shoulders. The dress was fit as it showed Keru's slim body. The dress can be defined in three words: "simple yet elegant".

Then a crowd ranging from girls to boys flocked towards her.

"Wow, Yuki-san you're so beautiful!!" commented one of the boys, with flushed faces.

"Yuki-san, even if the dress was simple yet it fits you greatly!!" remarked the other girls.

"I wonder what's the commotion all about..." Suoh stated skeptically as he looked from the window, then he smiled. _'You never really fail to impress the crowd, huh Keru-san... even if we were young you were always outstanding...' _Then Akira along with Nokoru entered the room.

"Hey, Suoh-senpai!!" greeted Akira with his usual cheerful tone, but his gaze was still unwavered as he responded a quick hello.

"What are you looking at?" asked Akira, he and Nokoru took a look as well. "wow, amazing, is that Yuki-san?" Suoh chuckled a bit as he nodded, now looking at the two lads.

"Yeah... she was always like that..."then he looked at the president's face, as he saw his cheeks a bit flushed, as his azure eyes, looked at the blond girl intently, making him grin even more.

"Really? When you meant that, then you actually know her!?" Akira asked in surprise, as Suoh just smiled at him.

"Yeah... we used to hang out a lot as kids... and I can't believe that I'll see her again in clamp school..."

"So, that's why you seemed shock when you saw the paper regarding her transfer..."

"Yeah, seems so...." then he coughed trying to catch Nokoru's attention.

"Hey, President, what are you looking at..."then Nokoru woke up from his gaze whilst he noticed something from behind the trees, his eyes squinting a bit. As his looks became serious, Suoh took a glance as well, noticing nothing at all, since the crowd around Keru was very large.

"Nothing... I just thought I saw something odd..." Nokoru said as he just fanned himself trying to hide what he was thinking. _'There's something odd going on there...' _he thought.

_'I wonder what he saw... but, that was definitely a surprise, this was the first time I saw Nokoru blushed.' _Suoh smiled at his thought.

"Well, since the students are getting ready let's get ready as well..."

* * *

"Hmmm, she's not that pretty..." one commented, as the girl who had curly brown hair as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah, Miku's right...not only that, she's a flirt as well!" exclaimed another who this time had short raven hair.

"I can't agree more! I can't forget what she just did a while ago..." stated another brunette.

"Let's follow her, making sure she won't attend the ball..." the first girl stated with an eerie tone as her black eyes glared at Keru filled with jealousy.

"You're really smart Myako, let's go..." the two shouted in unison.

As the crowd went on their own way leaving Keru alone as she sat on the bench, suddenly a handkerchief covered her eyes, hands tried to stifle the scream, as she got carried away from the scene.

"Hahaha, those people were so stupid not to notice us..." the girl with raven hair giggled.

"You were great, Miyako!!" shouted the brunette with crimson orbs.

"Of course..." she stated confidently as Keru tried to struggle from their grasps. '_Okay, it's my first day and I already got tied up to some mess...' _Keru thought as she tried to move when she felt that they let go, she tried to run but suddenly a rope tried to stop her constricting her body, as she got tied up against the tree.

"What do you want with me..." Keru growled, as the three girls laughed as the destroyed Keru's dress, as they teared it little by little as it almost exposed her underwear.

"You're such a flirt you know that, it's your first day and you're already hitting on Nokoru-sama..."

"Nokoru? You mean, Nokoru-san of the Elementary Council? Well, the thing is... is he yours???" Somehow getting irritated, miyako slapped her unhesitatingly.

"Ouch..." that definitely caught Keru off guard.

* * *

As the ball started, with the 3 council members as hosts, suddenly Nokoru's azure eyes shot wide, as he sensed something.

"Nokoru, what's wrong?" asked Suoh with concern in his voice.

"I knew it, I knew that there was something wrong..." then Nokoru held Suoh's shoulders making him look in his dark blue pools. "Suoh, please do take charge for now..." Then when the curtains was about to rise, Nokoru sprinted like a well-trained runner.

"Wow, amazing, I guess with that sudden sprint there might be a woman in trouble, huh?" Akira clapped in amazement, then when the curtains raised high, enough for him to scan the entire crowd, He scanned the area, searching for a certain blond. The ballroom was very gigantic and glamorous well, whilst chandeliers hanged from above shining beautifully with beautiful decorations all over from, flowers to ribbons, the ball was very grand. And despite that for Suoh with his sharp eyes, still he can easily distinguish who's who.

"I knew it, there is something that happened..." as he gripped the banisters his golden eyes glaring.

"Why? what happened, Suoh-senpai?" Akira questioned his face now sober.

"I think, he sensed Keru..."

"Keru!?ho-" Then Suoh was definitely ready to run, until he heard the girls squealed in delight as they shouted, their names.

"KYAA!! IT'S SUOH!!!"

"AND AKIRA TOO!!!"

"SO,COOL!!!

"EVEN FROM AFAR THEY'RE STILL GORGEOUS!!!"

"Oh, I wonder when will Nokoru-sama comes?!"

"I guess, we'll just have to hold the crowd until Nokoru comes, huh?" Suoh sighed trying to calm himself a bit as he faced the crowd.

"You can always trust him, when it comes to women, Suoh-san..."then Akira beamed him is comforting smile, somehow made Suoh less anxious, as he just nodded.

"I, Suoh Takamura in behalf of the Clamp School Elementary Student council, welcome you all here this afternoon to this grand ball that will last until the evening..."

"EVERYONE!!! PLEASE DO HAVE FUN!!!" Akira exclaimed cheerfully making the girls squeal louder even more. "And dance throughout the evening!!"

* * *

"Ouch..." Keru received another slap, making her groan in pain, her cheeks were definitely sore by now after receiving a lot of slaps from them.

"Hahahahaha!! look at her face now!!" as the trio made fun of her, but she stood still and calm, still with a smirk stricken face. Then Nokoru arrived in the scene, as he tried catching his breath, whilst he leaned against one of the trees, he was definitely taken aback at the sight of Keru, as her dress ruined, her cheeks sore as she was tied up on the tree tightly, making his eyebrows arch. "That's what you get for flirting with Nokoru-sama..."

"I told you I'm not flir-" before she was about to continue she received yet another hard slap.

"Hi, ladies.."

"No-noko-ru-sama!!" the two shouted, as Nokoru looked at them soberly.

"ahahahahaha Nokoru-sama, Keru-san here was mocking and making fun of us..."

"Yes, yes exactly!! So, we tied her up!!" the other two chorused, when Keru was about to open her mouth, the seemingly leader, closed it with her palm.

"Liars..." Nokoru's tone was icy indeed, it was definitely the first time Nokoru ever got angry, as he tried to breathed in and regain his composure _'Why do I feel so mad...' _he thought as he untied Keru, and took out the handkerchief as well. "You okay?" he asked as he looked through her sapphire orbs with concern and care, somehow surprising Keru, but of course she didn't show it.

"Yeah, I'm fine don't worry..." as Keru smiled gently back at him, somehow making Nokoru blushed slightly, as the girls shrieked in horror.

_'That..that was the first time I saw, President Nokoru blush!!" _They all thought at the same time. Then Nokoru glanced at them with a glare, then it became gentle once again as he smiled, his usual gentle smile.

"I actually heard everything..." he stated, somehow making the girls gasped, surprised indeed as Nokoru just fanned the trio stepped back, as they made a run for it.

"SORRY NOKORU-SAMA!!!" as they escaped the scene... as Keru saw how the girls sprinted away, she chuckled, somehow taking the blond boy aback, as he raised a skeptic brow on her.

"Wow, you seem to have a lot of fans here...you're really the son of Imonoyama..." she giggled a bit, then she gazed at herself, her eyes somewhat sad. "I guess, I shouldn't have come to the ball at all..." as she covered herself.

"Ieee...let's go..." as he stretched his hand towards her.

"Are you sure? I mean, just look at me... there's no time, I bet it's already starting..."he shook his head, making Keru give him a skeptical look.

"Come with me..." as he handed out his coat, she stared at it for a while. "It's okay..." she blushed with embarrassment as she took the coat and covered herself.

"Are you sure about this?" she reassured.

"Yup just come with me..."

* * *

As the door of the hall opened, it revealed two blonds,the guy was wearing a flashy yet glamorous red armani suit whilst the girl wore a light pink dress, similar to the blue one she wore but this time one of the straps has a cute ribbon on is, then hem of the dress was longer with a better design, their clothes definitely look expensive, then as they walked gracefully in the midst of the crowd, it made the people look at them in awe.

"Wow, Suoh-san.. isn't that the President? And that's!" Akira looked in amazement as he stared at the girl held by their so-called president.

"Yes, Keru..." Suoh smiled, at the pair.

"Look at how, Nokoru-senpai looks at her..."

"I know..."

"Do you think that Nokoru finally met his match?"

"We'll see about that..."as the instruments played casual music, Nokoru and Keru quickly swayed along with the beat, making the crowd stare at them in awe, as they shined beautifully, the girls were all squealing in delight.

"Oh, my look at them... don't Nokoru-sama and Keru-san look so beautiful together?"

"Yeah... man I somehow envy her..." Even if the crowd was big, Keru noticed the glances the people threw at them, somehow making her let go of him.

"Thanks for this dress and for the wonderful night, Nokoru-kun... Know what, if you can keep that up, you'll definitely make every girl smile, and fall for you as well..." as she beamed at him a small yet gentle smile that can make Nokoru's heart beat in an unusual rate.

"hahaha! Is that so? I value every woman, no matter what and who they are..." making Keru giggle, as she sighed happily.

"anyways, it wouldn't be fair if I hog you for too long, since we already danced, why don't you go ahead and dance with these pretty ladies..." she let go, as she waved towards the girls on the sides making them squeal more, as they rushed towards them, as she waved him good bye, disappearing in the midst of the crowd, surprising Nokoru as he froze on the spot.

"Nokoru-sama, please dance with me!!" they all squealed in unison, but Nokoru was in a daze as his smile turned to a slight frown, but he quickly returned, when he noticed the girls crowding him to the point of suffocating him.

"Hahaha, one at a time ladies!" he laughed awkwardly, as Suoh notice Nokoru's sudden change of mood, his eyes suddenly became concerned. _'I wonder, what happened... where did she go? I guess, Nokoru seems to like her a lot... then again I might be wrong...'_

* * *

So, what do you guys think???

I do hope that my story still catches your interests, if it's boring I wouldn't mind if you tell me straightforwardly... like 'your fic sucks! It's boring' XD...

yeah, I somehow appreciate if people would actually point out my mistakes as well..

anyway,

but still I hope you guys enjoyed :p

TC


	4. Chapter 4

Lol!!

Somehow, now I understand authors who continue to write even if they don't have much reviewers....

But, still... I'll not stop XD...

oh yeah, note for those who haven't noticed, I actually revised the last chapter, and yes IT CHANGED...BIG TIME :p

So, scratch the thing where Nokoru had a past with my OC...

Anyway... let's get started...

I know that there are 4 readers...:p

So, you 4 please enjoy this next chapter!!

I'd appreciate if you guys want to suggest or point mistakes too :p

* * *

**How To Fall In Love**

**

* * *

**

o-Chapter 4-o

After the ball, like the usual, girls were all squealing since they get to see the 3 boys they admired. Not only that, there were some lucky ones who actually danced with Nokoru, due to someone's work. Everyone, especially the ladies were happy indeed. But, there was one who wasn't at all, as he sat on his desk and signed each and every document that's on his desk wearily, as he sighed from time to time, making a certain raven haired boy worry. Thinking of a way to please him he tried to think of food...

_'Sigh, where's Suoh-senpai when you need him... come to think about it... he went out today telling me that he'll meet with someone... I know that he'll come here... knowing him well enough, but I can't definitely stand seeing Nokoru-senpai like this...'_ Thought Akira as his black eyes stared at the president of the elementary student council, filled with concern. _'I wonder...maybe I should make him tea to relax him...might as well try to talk to him about whatever he's mind is up to, but Knowing Nokoru... he can be serious now, then again... he might be playing around...' _Then he took the tray of tea with him as he walked towards the table.

"Excuse me, here's your tea, Nokoru-senpai..." He stated with his casual cheerful tone, as he placed the tea on the desk. _'Okay, here goes nothing...'_

"Ummm, Kaichou..."but, Nokoru didn't seem to hear him as the azure eyed lad, sipped his tea with his usual smile.

"Wow, your tea is really great, Akira!" he remarked.

"President..."

"Is this Milk Tea?"

"NOKORU-SENPAI!!" he shouted this time, somehow knocking Nokoru off from his daze.

"Hahahaha! I'm sorry Akira... Yes, what is it?" Nokoru retorted, as he slumped back on his chair, fanning himself.

"Are you, okay?"

"Of course!! How about you and President Okawa? Hmmm?" Nokoru smirked, somehow caught Akira off guard thus, making him blush dark shades of red. _'NO!! Must concentrate...must not feel embarrassed!'_

"We're fine..." Akira sighed, as he tried to regain his composure. "But, you don't seem to be okay...you can always tell me... I may not be like Suoh-senpai, but I'll try to help with whatever I can..." Akira affirmed with seriousness in his face and voice as well, as Nokoru's smiled wavered a bit, his azure orbs with a hint of sadness to it suddenly.

"I'm sorry for making you worry... don't worry I'm fine... okay... I'm just thinking..."

"Thinking about what?"

"Nothing much... oh yeah, Suoh...where is he by the way?" Nokoru's mood somehow lightened up, and Akira sort of got lost into breaking in to him. _'What am I thinking... I've never been like this before... unless, my problems are life-threatening... still...even if it's life-threatening I can still be calm... I'm usually like this when it concerns someone... but it does concerns someone...'not only that..for me to be mad at other women..just because she got hurt, is not my style.'  
_

"Oh, Suoh-senpai... he said that he just met with someone, but he'll be back..."

* * *

"Hey..." a low yet gentle voice called out to the blond who was sitting on the grass, her locks hanging beautifully at her back, her sapphire eyes gazing on the skies, whilst it reflected excitement and anticipation, but her expression said otherwise as it remained a bit stoic. The minute she heard the call, she looked towards the owner of the voice as she let out a small curve on her pretty face.

"Suoh... nice to see you finally..." she replied her voice sounding so sweet. "Have a seat...if it's okay with you..." as she patted the place beside her. And he yeilded willingly. "So, how are you? It's been a while...and I can't believe you already found yourself a girlfriend..." the blond girl chuckled, somewhat making the dark azure-haired boy blush.

"Well, yeah... I sort of did...How did you know that!!" he replied as he stuttered. "and I'm fine... how about you? How's Koji?"

"Information here travels fast, as long as it concerns the famous 'Elementary Student Council' and Me? Well, the usual..." she stated somehow making Suoh glare at the grass. "But, don't worry... Koji was always with me... he never left my side..." as she placed her hand on his shoulders, somehow making him feel a bit calm."Like you he's fine and always filled with energy, and I bet he's mad right now..."

"Why?"

"Well, I tried to escape from him, just because of a few attempts he can't stop being serious! So, I ran away!! Plus, he'll just make me go home, hmf...and I bet, my parents will just give me tons of responsibilities like the usual, can't you believe it... making an 11 year old girl work as the manager of a company...I'd rather play..." as she pouted, whilst making Suoh laugh at the statement.

"Know what, sometimes, you and the president are a alike..."

"President? You mean, Nokoru-san?"

"Yeah..."

"Which reminds me... you're part of the student cabinet right?"

"Ummm, Yeah..."

"Nokoru-san...he's nice..." as she smiled at the thought of him. "He's a gentleman, what you can call a woman's friend... if it wasn't for him, I bet I might not be alive right now..." somehow making Suoh look at her skeptically.

"I was actually aware... what happened?"his voice with a hint of seriousness.

"well, because a few girls thought I was flirting with your president, so, they started harassing me..." she drawled. "Then... he came..." her face became sober.

"That's definitely like him, know what... he can sense a girl crying or in trouble 2 kilometers away from him... it's like he gains powers when it comes to women..." she looked at him intently, as she sighed.

"Oh, is that so... so, that was normal..."

"Why? Don't tell me you like him..."making Keru puffed her cheeks, whilst one of her brows raised.

"No, definitely not... just because he was friendly it doesn't mean I started to like him, and likewise, especially that you told him that he was normally like that... hmmm, so that's why he has a lot of fans..." as she fanned herself, somehow making Suoh sweatdrop. _'Really, she reminds me of Nokoru sometimes...' _"Oh, yeah... you seem to know a lot about him, so you guys are close, huh?"

"How did you-"

"Well, you just know a lot... even if he has a bio somewhere you can pick up and read, still you won't be this much informed unless he's someone important...unless, you're gay?" she looked at him with doubt and disgust.

"OF COURSE NOT!!" Suoh shouted with an irritated voice, somehow making Keru laugh, thus making Suoh smile a bit.

"Of course, I'm just joking, baka..." then Suoh stood up as he stretched his arms a bit.

"Well, since I have council duties, want to come with me so I could at least show you around a bit?"

"You sure? I mean, I might be a disturbance..."

"Nah, and knowing you, you're bored, and would definitely come with me, so let's go.." he reached out his arm to her, and she happily took it, and hugged it, as she cuddled, making Suoh blush a bit. "Hey, what are you doing?!" he asked totally taken aback. _'Do they happen to be blood relatives or something?' _But, she shoved it off as she just grinned.

"I just miss you... it's been long... don't worry, if ever we see your girlfriend, I'll tell her that we're long time best friends...don't worry, this will be the last..."then he smiled at her, a very gentle smile.

* * *

"just wondering, Nokoru-senpai... what are you thinking about?" Then the door opened, revealing a boy with azure hair, with a blondie clinging on his arm, somehow surprising the other two student council members, especially Akira.

"NO WAY!! SUOH-SENPAI!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU REPLACED NAGISA-JO!!" Akira screamed as he rushed towards, Suoh and grasped his uniform, making the pair separate. But, Keru just laughed at the sight.

"You must be, Ijuin-san...the famous cook of clamp school... nice to meet you...my name's Keru Yuki... and I'm just a friend... you don't have to worry about that..." she stated ever so gently as she bowed respectfully.

"Oh... I'm very sorry...wow, I can't believe I was that well-known..." as the raven haired lad blushed with embarrassment. "Nice to meet you too, Yuki-san..." as he shook her hand.

"You're so modest...call me Keru by the way..."

"Then Yuki it is..."

"Good afternoon, President... I just brought her here for a while... is it, okay if she stayed?" Suoh asked, but the blond just sat there, with a fan covering his face.

"Of course..." he responded. "I don't mind a lady, staying here at all..." _'Why is he covering his face?' _the two boys thought at the same time.

"Thanks... like they said, you're truly a gentleman..." Keru remarked. "Oh yeah, thanks for the other day... somehow, I don't know how to actually repay you..."

"No, it's okay... take it as a gift from me..." Nokoru stated with his usual gentle smile definitely a complete change of mood from before, as he held her hand and kissed it. Then Akira motioned towards Suoh, as he whispered something to his ear.

"Know what, Suoh-senpai, a while ago... President wasn't like that all, it's like he was sulking, and he's seriously doing council work! It's like something is bothering him... and now, he seems a bit more cheerful..."

"Is that so?" then Suoh stared at the two blondes._ 'I wonder if it has anything to do with Keru...but, then again he's always like this... yet, if he did have a problem, he wouldn't be this much cheerful, he'll just smile and be calm...not like this.'_

"And look, he actually kissed her hand? I've never seen the president actually do that to any lady before... what do you think?"

"You're right..." Suoh smiled. _'Yeah, maybe...._.'

Then from out a of the blue, the door, burst open revealing a tanned boy, about the same age as them, with raven hair and the same golden eyes that Suoh has.

"KERU!!" the boy shouted as he stomped his way towards Keru. "YOU! I'VE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU!!"

"KOJI!!" shouted Suoh and Keru together, surprised.

"Koji??!" Akira and Nokoru stated at the same time, as they looked at the boy.

"I WAS SO WORRIED!!" he bellowed, then Suoh clasped the so-called Koji's shoulders, shaking him.

"Koji, calm down..." he stated. "breathe, she's okay...I asked her to come with me..." without their knowing, Keru was already standing at the window, making them all surprised as their eyes went wide.

"I'm really sorry, Koji.. but I don't want to go home yet! beh!" as she let out a teasing tongue. Making Koji growl, as he run towards the girl. "Sorry about the commotion..." she stated with her usual gentle tone as she glanced at the three boys. "Nice talking with you again, Suoh! I missed you...let's chat again sometime, ja ne!!" then she jumped off the window.

"KERU!!" the clamp school detectives shouted.

"IDIOT!!" Koji shouted as he jumped the window as well.

"Su-Suoh what was that?" Nokoru stuttered, making Suoh sigh.

"Long story, I guess..." as he sweat drop.

"Do you think, Keru-san's okay?" Akira asked very worried, it was definitely a shock to Nokoru and Akira but not much to Suoh.

"Yeah, she is..." Suoh replied as he massaged his forehead. "I bet Koji took care of her already... and shouted IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT..." making Akira laugh.

"You sure know a lot about them, Suoh-senpai..."

"Well, Koji is my cousin...and Keru is my best friend..." with that statement, Nokoru glance once again at the window, his fan covering his small frown, but, it definitely didn't get passed Suoh at all as the golden-eyed boy noticed _'I wonder what's wrong with him...'_

"Suoh, just curious, does Koji and Keru like each other?" Nokoru asked from out of the blue, his azure eyes a bit solemn. _'That's very... unusual for you to ask... '_

"Nope, they're just friends... " somehow making Nokoru sigh as a small curve appeared on his lips, his fan this time out of his face. _'Why does it seem that he's relieved? Is it me, or does Nokoru seem to be interested on Keru?'_

"Hey, Suoh, look look..." whispered Akira his ear. "Look at, Nokoru-senpai's face..."

"I know... I can see it as well..."

"Does that mean that-that-"

"We don't know..." Suoh cut off. "But, I'm starting to think that he might..." then Akira smiled, a very smile.

"Wow!! This is so exciting!!"

* * *

That seemed long...

and for me, Keru seemed to be out of character... but, it seems to be better if she was a bit light hearted from time to time but I do hope that you like my OC..^^,

and note: Koji is from clamp school paranormal investigators :D

I haven't read the manga bu I do wish to read it...

if ever you guys know where I can read ALL of clamp's work please do pm me :D

and also I hope you enjoyed this chapter... please do review...^^,

TC


	5. Chapter 5

HELLO!! (this is a totally revised version by the way)

This might be the last time that I'll be able to update....

Yes, I'll definitely miss writing T-T...(I have to go back to school T-T... due to the flood... we'll have to do a lot of make-up argh!!)

So, please do enjoy this (temporary) last update for **How To Fall In Love**...(of course I'll update but I can't guarantee the exact date, that's all!)

Oh yea, I would also like to thank **Annie Mcgraw** for the review...^^, Thanks, and glad you like my story ^,^ and it's okay lol, you even gave extra reviews with it anyway hahahaha XD(to be honest, I also leave out words, because I have the tendency of thinking that I already wrote it when in reality I haven't :p)

I would also like to thank **Pastillas De Leche** for the awesome review... don't worry girl I'll edit it, tell me if it's still confusing okay!! :D

and lastly **James Birdsong...**note Koji is not just a cameo... he's really part of the cast XD... and will definitely serve an important role XD too bad I really don't know much about him...=.= I'm just basing it on the pic I saw...

to all readers: if you know where to read clamp school paranormal investigators for free...please tell me I'm also dying to read it...:D

I may not be demanding for reviews but, I do want to you guys to tell me stuff where and how I'll improve... even if there are no reviewers and a few readers, since you guys are already few (it's just in this story to be honest ;p) I'd still want to give you guys the best I could ever make... so, yeah... I would love to receive criticisms from you guys :D

Anyways, here's the 4th chapter coming up :D

* * *

**How To Fall In Love**

_

* * *

_

o-chapter 5-o

A wonderful week has passed, the clamp school detectives and Keru Yuki along with Koji Takamura were able to make close ties with each other. Especially, when it concerns Nokoru and Keru. Since, they're seat mates and classmates as well, they often hang out, ate lunch together, and he'd even invite Keru to come with him inside the council room. With Keru's skills, she also was able to offer help to fulfill their council duties, lessening Nokoru's paperwork.

Since it's another week, the school initiated another event in the campus, which is the school festival. As the outsiders came, and even offered to put up stalls of different kinds, and even a mini carnival as well, which happens to have freaky haunted house. As the Elementary student council came across this so-called haunted house, along with President Utako and Nagisa, they saw a certain blond, her eyes glittering with excitement, though her face told otherwise, as she dragged the raven-haired guy with him.

"Koji!! Hurry up!!" she blurted, but Koji struggled.

"LET GO OF ME..."

"Oh, c'mon, I just want to take a peek..." she pouted as Koji sighed.

"I honestly don't like the feeling I'm getting from this place... and knowing you, we might get tied up with another mess..." Koji drawled as he slapped his forehead, making the trio laugh a bit, as they made their way towards them.

"Hey, Keru-san... Koji-san..." greeted Nokoru.

"Hi, Nokoru-san, Suoh, Akira-san, Utako-san and Nagisa-san..." Keru gently greeted back.

"We can see, that Keru really likes to go in, Koji-san... why won't you go in with her?"

"Hmf..." was all Koji can say, somehow making Keru smirk a bit as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I bet...you're scared of Haunted Houses...aren't you..." she grinned, making Koji totally irritated.

"Of course, not...you do know I'm just worried..." then Keru touched his waist, which is a very sensitive part of Koji, making him laugh. "OI! STOP THAT!!" But she didn't obey, as she continued to torture the young lad. Making the student board laugh at them.

"Suoh... Koji and Keru seem to get along very well, huh..." Nokoru stated, though his smile was unwavering, his voice gave out a hint that it's otherwise.

"Yeah, but know what... she's not always like that with just anyone... she's only like that to those who're close to her... which is me and Koji..." then Nokoru stared at the pair soberly.

"Is that so..." as he let out his fan with a sign saying 'interesting', as it covered his face.

"Hey, Koji-san... do you happen to like, Keru-san?" Utako asked, somehow making Koji blush whilst his golden eyes grew wide.

"OF COURSE NOT!!"He tried to scream between his laughs. "AHHH!! FINE FINE!! WE'LL GO JUST STOP!!!" Keru let out a teasing tongue as she made a victory sign. "Hmf, you guys want to go with us as well?" Koji offered as he crossed his arms.

"Can we, Kaichou?" Akira asked.

"Sure, it is a festival and we all, should HAVE FUN.. RIGHT SUOH?!" he enunciated, emphasizing a few words, Suoh just sighed.

"Yes..." he drawled, but Nokoru just patted his back playfully. "Hmf, better thank Keru for that... because without her, we won't GET THROUGH that mountain of paperwork of yours..."

"Hahaha, that was nothing!!" Keru exclaimed, as she patted Suoh on the back as well. "Loosen up you know... you and Koji are almost alike..."

"OK!! Then let's go..."

* * *

The haunted house wasn't like those with a train though, it was the type that you have to walk in it by foot. The door opened with a creaking sound, the place even if it was just the entrance it's already pitch black, you can hear a variety of sounds ranging from the sounds that a bat makes to a cry of a ghost-like lady. Nagisa and Utako quickly hugged on to Suoh and Akira, making them blush, but Nokoru, Koji and Keru stood still. Koji just let out a serious look, whilst Nokoru and Keru looked at the place with excitement and amazement. But, little did they know that eyes were watching them.

"Look...it's the heir of the Yuki Zaibatsu..." a man stated as his eyes darted to the young blond girl.

"Even the heir of the Imonoyama Zaibatsu is there as well..." A lady around in the middle ages uttered with pure interest. "If we get them now... it's like hitting two birds with one stone...you up for it?"

"Sure, but... let's not get the Imonoyama kid... we're inside clamp school, taking him would be a hassle... so let's go for the girl, it will be easier..." another one stated.

"You're right... let's go..."

* * *

As they walked in, starting with the first floor onwards the second, little did they know that some of them were actually missing.

"This is somewhat, scary..." Nagisa said, as she held on to Suoh.

"Yeah, but I know they're just AAAAH!!" Utako shouted as she heard a sharp shriek of an old woman, making her hid her face on Akira's chest, but Akira hugged her protectively in response. "Hey, Keru-san... aren't you scared?!" But, nobody responded.

"Keru?" Suoh called out with a worried tone.

"Keru-san?" Akira also called her out, but still nobody responded, somehow making them worried. "Koji-san you there?" then again, nobody responded.

"I think, Koji followed her, wherever she went off to...as long that Koji is there, she'll be fine..." Suoh stated, trying to make the group relax a bit. But, it sure didn't work with a certain blond man. _'Why can't I calm down... why am I so worried...'_ the blond kept asking himself.

As they finally arrived at the second floor, it was still pitch black, actually it was even darker there than the first floor. Whilst they walk, the floor creaked with each step they took, in the process suddenly the scary sounds stopped, the uber dim light totally disappearing, making the place even darker than as it is.

"What happened?"the girls asked in unison as their voices reflected the fear they're feeling.

"I think the power source got cut off..." Nokoru said.

"But... why isn't it coming back? I mean, whenever there's a black out, usually clamp school can revert it's power source after 3 seconds max..." Akira affirmed.

"This haunted house, is not powered by clamp school... it's actually powered by the generator that the outsiders brought..." Nokoru stated, then suddenly.

"KERU!!!" someone shouted.

"That was...KOJI!!" when Suoh was about to take off and run, Nokoru stopped him.

"I'll go... you can't leave Nagisa-san here..." then Nokoru sprinted not even cared to wait for Suoh's response, towards the voice. "you guys, head to the exit..."

"Wow, Kaichou sure was fast... but, aren't you amazed? He ran with his unusual speed though it wasn't a girl who screamed..." making Suoh sigh, but he was right.

"hmmm, you're right..."

"Then, that means Nokoru seems to be worried about Keru?" Utako said with a wild grin.

"Maybe...but then again... Keru is a girl... and he cares for women generally..." Suoh stated with a disappointed tone.

"Hmmm, it's hard to figure if, Nokoru-san actually likes a girl, huh..." Nagisa joined the conversation, as the rest nodded at her statement.

* * *

"KOJI-SAN!!" Nokoru shouted as he spotted the raven haired lad, kneeling on the ground, as the boy heard the blond man's voice, his heart felt a bit enlightened, whilst he stood and walked towards him, but he can't definitely erase the frown on his face, as he stood up limping a bit.

"What happened?" Nokoru asked with a worried tone. "Are you okay? You seem hurt...

"I knew it... we shouldn't have come here after all..." Koji stated regrettably. "Keru... she disappeared...then I-...I-I lost her...when the electricity got cut off, a bunch of guys surrounded her... when I noticed them I tried kicking their butts out, but I was outnumbered... so, I got injured a bit...I-I was able to beat them up as they scrammed, but I can't go after her... she might be captured by now!, " Koji's eyes were fixed on the grounds. "Damn, those bastards..." he muttered angrily. Since, there was only one path, Nokoru sprinted, leaving Koji on the spot.

"Hey...idiot! where are you going!? WAIT!!" But, Nokoru shoved it off as he continued to run, _'Keru... where are you..._' with that thought on his mind.

"KERU!!" Nokoru shouted over and over, as he walked over to a path on the left, when he reached the fork, he saw, her finally. "KERU!!" He called out once again, but she just glared at him.

"Why did you follow me?" she asked with a dark tone.

"Huh, why?" then suddenly from above a wall came falling down on them. "LOOK OUT!!!" Without thinking, Nokoru jump towards Keru as he pushed her to the other side, somehow putting them in a very awkward position, as he laid on top of her... their faces almost to the point of kissing each other, making Nokoru blush a bit, while Keru was taken aback. And they stayed like that for a while, as they stared at each other's eyes. When Nokoru came to the point of realization. He bolted off from her, standing up, offering her a hand. "I'm sorry for that, hahaha... I didn't mean to..." Keru didn't say anything as he took his hand, and dusted herself. "are you okay? What happened?" He asked.

"It's none of your business..." her voice monotonous as her face carried a stoic expression. "You shouldn't have come here..." she glared at him. "Leave me alone..." as she was about to turn to the other direction, her eyes shot wide. "Damn!" she shouted angrily as she knelled in the ground clenching her chest, as her face winced in pain.

"KERU!" Nokoru screamed as he knelled beside her.

"I'm fine... don't worry about me...this is _normal_" she voiced out in a weary tone, making him more and more worried. "don't mind me...just run...the-they're after _us..._" as she looked through his azure orbs soberly. "So, please leave... I can't let them have you as well..."

"What are you saying... I would not allow myself to leave a damsel here..." Nokoru stated with conviction, but she just shook her head. "and who's after us?"

"You're really a true gentleman, huh..." disappointment was in her voice. Suddenly, she lost her balance, before she even touched the floor Nokoru supported her in his arms. "you know what I mean..." her voice struggling as she tried to regain her composure. Then from afar they heard footsteps coming there way, the clicking of the heels becoming louder any second. Nokoru already guessed what she meant as he sent deadly glares towards the direction.

"Isn't this a sweet and wonderful scene?" stated a middle aged woman coming in to view along with men on her back. "Casablanca was right, you are a true gentleman, but, I heard, even if you're in the midst of danger, you wouldn't even glare whoever the woman maybe...what's different with me...hmf.." then Nokoru smirked.

"I actually didn't know the reason why myself..."

"Still cocky, huh? Now, you don't have any way out...you're trapped... so, if you don't want to get hurt... you should just come with us quietly..." Then Keru with all her strength left stood up, and faced her.

"I know your target is me... and me alone... you don't have to bother taking him as well..." keru stated sternly.

"Yeah, our original plan was to only kidnap you... since Imonoyama here would catch too much attention..."

"Then, leave him alone... I'll go with you..." as she was about to move forward, Nokoru held her arm.

"Don't listen to her... I'm sorry, we'll definitely not come with you..." He said with a casual tone, then he looked at Keru, telling her, to calm down, and he got it under control, which worked, but sadly, she finally lost her balance as she collapsed on the floor, fully losing her consciousness, taking him aback. "KERU!" he shouted when he was about to motion towards her, one of the men stopped him as the other carried her lifeless pale body.

"Hahaha" the woman laughed cruelly at the sight. "If it wasn't for her weak body, it wouldn't be this easy to catch her, since we finally have her, you can leave safely now... unless you want to go with us and allow me to have a promotion..." Nokoru gave her a death glare.

"Drop her this instant..." he said with a nasty tone.

"My, my and I thought you're a gentleman... I guess you don't leave up to your reputation, huh..."

"I respect all ladies, and I definitely won't hurt them, but I can't stand when someone dear to me will get hurt though.."

"how sweet of you... I heard Yuki-sama, was just a new student, why would you care? anyways, guys, let's go... we wouldn't want to catch attention here before the lights kick in..."

"Yes, ma'am!" then suddenly from out of nowhere.

"DROP HER NOW!" an angry voice came blazing in, along with a flying kick hitting the man who was carrying Keru. Then kunais came darting towards their directions, trapping the woman and the other guy on the world.

"what the hell is this!" the woman screamed in irritation, as she struggled, then a pair of tanned men came rushing towards the scene, making Nokoru crack a smile on his face.

"Are you okay? Sorry, we're late..." Suoh stated, as he rushed towards Nokoru.

"Yeah, we're fine... but, Keru isn't..."

"Damn!" Koji uttered. "KERU! KERU!" he screamed out loud as he tried nudging the blond girl. "DAMN IT!"

* * *

hehehe, what do you think? was this good enough?

tell me if it isn't okay... but I do hope it's less confusing though but if it is still I would be happy if you'd tell me so...

anyways, till next time please do look forward for the next chapter...

TC


End file.
